


Dubiety - Eggnog Version

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1199]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 00:17:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17151728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony doesn't like Eggnog. Gibbs insists that he can make Tony like Eggnog.





	Dubiety - Eggnog Version

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 08/12/2002 for the word [dubiety](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/08/12/dubiety).
> 
> dubiety  
> The condition or quality of being doubtful or skeptical.  
> A matter of doubt.
> 
> This is for the [Happy Holiday Challenge](https://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/159363.html) at the ncis-discuss LJ for Day 24 theme Eggnog.

Tony eyed the eggnog with a touch of dubiety. Gibbs insisted that it was good, but Tony had bad experiences with eggnog and couldn’t bring himself to believe Gibbs. However, Gibbs didn’t seem to be giving up.

He insisted that he could make sure that Tony liked the eggnog. Tony was even more dubious at this statement, but he couldn’t back down from a challenge.

He hoped he didn’t regret the next words out of his mouth, “Prove it.”

Gibbs grin turned practically lecherous. Tony could only be glad they were already alone. He had a bad feeling about what was going to happen now. 

Gibbs took a small sip of eggnog before stepping up close and personal with Tony and pulling him into a kiss, sharing the eggnog through the kiss. Tony had no choice, but to taste it and swallow it. He had to admit that mixed with the flavor of Gibbs it tasted better than he remembered as a kid.

Tony hoped that was the end of it as Gibbs pressed him up against the wall and started working his clothes off. They slowly made their way up the stairs losing clothing as they went. When they finally reached the bedroom, Tony realized he’d been outplayed. Gibbs had taken a good chunk of the eggnog and whipped it into whipped cream and it now sat waiting for them on the bedside table. 

Tony whined, “Gibbs!” 

Gibbs just smiled wickedly at him as he took a handful of the whipped cream and lubed up his cock. Tony just groaned. He knew how this was going to end. 

He would be dreaming of eggnog before this night was over. That didn’t stop Gibbs from dipping his finger back into the eggnog and using the clean hand, shoving Tony down onto the bed and settling on top of him. His eggnog lubed finger immediately started teasing Tony’s nipples, spreading the eggnog whip cream around.

Gibbs licked a path among the the eggnog covered nipples. Then he took a handful of whip cream again and this time covered Tony’s dick in the eggnog whip cream. He picked up some more whipped cream and spread it around the base of his dick before turning around, so that they were in the perfect 69 position. 

Gibbs went to town on Tony’s cock and Tony gasped out loud. It took Tony a while to get with the program, but soon he was licking and sucking Gibbs’ cock as well. It quickly became a competition in who could make the most absurd noises licking the eggnog as well as who could bring the other to completion first. 

Tony was using big movements, especially with his tongue. Gibbs was countering with small precise tongue movements that came close to making Tony’s eyes roll into the back of his head a couple of times with the pure pleasure coursing through his system. Still Tony wasn’t going to give in easily. 

He redoubled his efforts diving in and sucking all the eggnog whipped cream off of Gibbs’ dick. It was a close call as they came one right after the other, but Tony managed to get Gibbs off first. His smug grin said it all really.

Of course, Gibbs had to have the last word. “I told you I could make you like eggnog.”

Tony tried to scowl, but he was too happy for it to really be effective.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok. I had hoped to be further along than I am, but I have finished the stories for posting today, so hopefully I can keep up this pace for now. 
> 
> My 2018 Prompt collection is open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;) It will remain open until the beginning of 2019. I'm hoping to complete all the 2018 prompts by the end of 2019. Here's hoping muse cooperates.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> I've started a new [poll](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/55450.html) regarding my series and which ones people most want to see continued in place of the Rapprochement series which I have brought to an end for now... 
> 
> Note: The Bishop Entanglement, Crazy Cat Tale, and Pregnant FBI Agent series will be continued no matter what, so you don't need to vote for those. For those who don't have livejournals just leave a comment with your responses. Thanks!
> 
> Also, I'm looking for some writing buddies. Full details are [here](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/53610.html). It is friends locked, so you'll have to add me as a friend on lj before you can read it.
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
